The Burning Angel
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: A sequel to the anime, basically a 'what if' story on Dilandau and Celena. Dilandau wants his freedom and own body without hurting his 'twin sister' more than she already has, Celena is determined to help her 'twin brother' achieve his goal no matter wha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Escaflowne.

This is not another crossover with anything except with my own imagination.

Same rules as with my other stories, I will be updating once a month if I can or maybe longer if I am having trouble with the chapters so please be patient.

I have had this story started for some time but kept running into a road block so put it away into storage until I could figure out what to do with it, now that I have dug it out and dusted it off again. Please tell me what you think of it, I hope you enjoy it as I have really enjoyed writting it.

"**The Burning Angel!"**

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

The caretaker walked down the old magma tunnels toward the heart of the long dead volcano, carrying the breakfast tray to her ward.

Her family have been caring for the girl since the fall of fabled Atlantis. They were the only ones who knew her past, and of her existence. The duty was two-fold. The woman became the Caretakers, the men became the protectors and foragers.

Upon reaching her destination, the young woman carefully placed the tray on the stone table beside it and withdrew the key from her sleeve. The slim piece of metal slid into the lock silently and turned.

As the lock whispered open, the slim hand returned the key to its sleeve pocket. Placing both hands on the panel she pushed it open enough to enter, then collected the tray. The door swung shut behind her.

The railed platform before the doorway seemed wide but it only took a couple steps to reach the shelf built on top of the railing and place the tray on it. Casting out the awareness of her mind the caretaker sought a goal to teleport the tray to. She was not alarmed by the emptiness of the cavern, deep sleep sometimes made her ward hard to reach.

Taking a deep breath and focusing her thought search, she tried again with no better success.

Alarm made the hair on her arms stand up! Swiftly she changed the focus of her search to home in on a beating heart. There was none!

"Dai Eithne is gone….The Celosia Agnola has escaped…again!!!!" She spun around and ran to trigger the alarm by the door. Once through the door she scooped up the hem of her robe and flew down the corridors. She had to warn the others, they had to get their ward back before it was too late!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Burning Angel**

Chapter 1

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Dai Eithne walked toward the edge of the badlands that were her prison, little dust clouds filling the air behind her with each step she took and the blazing sun beating down on her bare skin unnoticed. She had been walking for days since escaping the volcano prison, wandering the lifeless desert like land aimlessly and not really caring where she went as long as she was free.

A dazed vacant look filling her eyes, making her look like she wasn't all there mentally. She staggered often and sometimes even fell down, but got back up on her feet and continued on her way. Ignoring everything around her except for what was directly in front of her.

Dai paused on the edge of the badlands, where the dusty dry sand/gravel ended and the lush thick greenery of the forest began. She gazed longing at the vibrant greens and different shades of brown, seeing flashes of color as the birds and other animals darted among the thick plant growth.

She couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen so many different colors and life forms, at least none that were confined to fire and flames. Dai slowly, hesitantly stepped over the border and onto the cool thick grass. Marveling at the way it felt on her bare feet, the grass didn't hurt or smell like fire did.

Dai giggled and wiggled her toes, her whole body relaxing and the dazed vacant look left her eyes. She knew enough about this sometimes curse, sometimes blessing of a power to know that as long as she was relaxed, calm and happy. The fire would not react and cause her more pain. The young girl looked around some more and decided to move on, she was too close to the badlands and those who wanted to lock her away again to be comfortable.

Dai carefully walked toward the forest and pushed aside some branches, entering the cool shade and comfort it offered. Not a moment soon either, a small group of guymelef quickly flew by. Flying low to the ground so they could see any changes to the soil as they scouted along the borders of the badlands, nor were they the only ones out searching for the Celosi Agnola. Every male in their family was out looking for her, those who could pilot the guymelef took to the air and those that could not scoured the ground.

Only to have no luck by the end of the day, but the refused to give up. Knowing full well the consequences should they not get her back, it was not something that they wanted to think about or consider. The next day, the search continued but this time. They widened it, sending groups of men who were getting ready to leave on trading ventures to other countries. They were told to keep their eyes open for her as they went about the business of getting the supplies that the family needed to survive in the badlands.

Desolation was a treasure trove of valuable minerals, metals, precious and semi-precious stones. Just waiting to be gathered and traded to those countries who needed such things, although they did use quite a bit of the stuff that they mined out of the ground themselves. Most of it was sold to people outside of the small barren, lifeless country that they chose to life in.

As the search continued into other countries, Dai Eithne wandered further into the forest. Content to explore the fascinating things around her and watch the seemingly endless wildlife as they scurried about their business, so far she hadn't seen another person for which she was grateful. She wasn't all that sure that she wanted to meet another person yet, the last time she had escaped and eventually met other people. It had a disastrous effect on her then slim control over her fire power, frightening everyone and her. Causing wide scale destruction by fire and eventually leading the ones who had kept her in confinement right to her location, capturing her and taking her back despite the amount of struggling she did to be free again.

When Dai got thirsty, she got a drink from a gurgling brook or stream. The same for when she got hungry, keeping an eye open for fruit and other stuff she recognized. For once in her life she was happy, the fire hadn't so much as twitched within her but she knew that it won't last forever. In the past when she had escaped, Dai learned several ways to help keep this power under control. The first thing she always tried was water and it nearly always worked too, the other things she tried were just to fight back and attempted to regain control again. It was one thing that she was forever grateful for, no matter how many times she lost control and was unable to fight back. Dai dug her feet in and refuse to give up, she won't let it win! Now instead of having no control over where the fire went, Dai could direct it to where it would do the least damage and the same for when she wanted to really do some damage. It didn't always work but she kept trying, not really in control when her power first slips put but quickly regaining it before any serious damage was done. Dai couldn't stop the damage done to her body by the fire, thankfully any burns and other injuries she got healed within a matter of minutes.

The caretakers called her a chip off the old block, being just like her father. Dai didn't remember her parents or other family members because they died around the same time she was born, the rest of her people died not long after that. So she didn't know much about her heritage, who she really was and where she came from. Both father and daughter were just too stubborn and pigheaded to stop trying. The control she did have was by no means perfect, but it was certainly better than what she had in the past. Her will to live and keep trying had risen in strength with each battle for control, which is what the struggles between this power and her were. A literal battle for control of her body, mind and life. It was one that she is determined to be the ultimate victor.

~*~

"**What do you mean that she's gone!!!!"** King Schezar shouted at the guards, **"Celena couldn't have just disappeared! She has to be somewhere in the city, my sister knows better than to leave the city without telling me or without a proper escort. Search the palace again….search the city too. Keep searching until you either find her or discover some clues as to her whereabouts, is that understood!?"**

The guards nodded and quickly left the room, their footsteps fading in the distance. Allan scowled and spun around, stalking over to the large bay window and leaning against the ledge. Queen Millerna Aston Schezar watched her husband silently, worried about her sister-in-law as well. Finally, after a couple moments had past. She walked over to join him and wrapped her arms around one of his, giving him what comfort she had.

"We'll find her Allan, she couldn't have gotten far. Celena was with me most of the day and she seemed fine all day, not vanishing until we got back to the palace from the market this afternoon. She was a little more quiet than her usual bubbly self, but it was a change that wasn't noticeable right away."

Allan sighed and glanced at her, not speaking right away.

"I know Millerna, I know. I just can't help but worry about her, she has only been back home for 10 years. What if whatever those Zaibach sorcerers did to her is still in effect, still hasn't completely faded away. Celena could change back into Dilandau at any time, I could loose my sister forever. I don't want that to happen, I don't want to loose Celena now that I've found her again. The two of you are the only family I have left in this world, friends and comrades can only do so much to help fill the void left by family!"

"I understand Allan, just don't give up. We will get Celena back and find a way to cure her permanently, should Dilandau's return be the cause of her disappearance." Millerna told him and rested her head against her shoulder. They stayed like that until the guards returned with very little to report and no Celena, what they did report was alarming enough.

"Sir, we searched the entire city and every building with no success. Every ship in the harbor and airship was also searched, but some had left while we were searching the city. We did find out that a young woman fitting Lady Schezar's description was seen talking to a merchant who had been preparing to leave but nothing else, presuming to book passage somewhere as money had exchanged hands. Quite a lot of it if the people we talked to can be trusted, which we believe they can be." The Captain spoke briskly.

Allan asked "Where could she be going, did you find out where the merchant was heading to next?"

"Unknown sir! The ship had left before we were able to find out where it was going to next."

Allan scowled and tried to think of some other way to find out where his sister had gone to, suddenly Millerna exclaimed "Wait here Allan, I'll be right back. I've got to go check something!"

Allan and the guards stood there, watching curiously as she quickly turned and ran out of the room. Nor was it very long until her return and she was out of breath from the fast pace she set herself, Millerna was also very excited and also worried about something.

"It's as we feared Allan, I just left Celena's room. Hardly anything was disturbed other than the maids doing their work, that is unless you knew what to look for." She explained once she had caught her breath again the continued, "Celena's medium sized blue travel bag is missing, so are her toiletries and other little necessary items. The only clothing missing from her wardrobe is the uniform she wore back when she was Lord Dilandau, the boots, cloak, metal headband and weapons are also gone. Everything that went with the uniform is missing from where Celena had it stored away."

"**Why in all the moons did Celena keep that stuff for!?"** Allan exclaimed incredulously.

"Mainly because she didn't want to forget what she had become or what Zaibach forced her to do as Lord Dilandau, Celena kept the uniform and accessories to remind herself of what will happen again if Dilandau ever seized control. We need to remember that he was never completely destroyed in the last battle, just defeated and sent packing by Celena when she seized control again. Dilandau is still inside her, biding his time and silently waiting for the right opportunity to strike." Millerna explained.

Allen swore and ran a hand through his long blonde hair, both of them thinking the same thoughts "This is not good, not good at all."

Finally Allen sighed and turned to look at his wife, dreading what Dilandau's return might do to his sister and the peace that they all worked so hard to achieve.

"I'm going to Fanelia, I need to talk to Von and he should be told about what just happened here. We need to be prepared for anything that Ziabach and Dilandau might do in the coming days, although I don't expect much will happen until a new Emperor is chosen to rule after Dornkirk's death. I'll take the Crusade, Scherazade, Gadhis and the other men with me. Are you going to be okay while I am gone, I don't know when I'll be back?" Allen told Millerna.

Millerna nodded and opened her mouth to say something but someone got ahead of her.

"There is no need for Millerna to stay behind Allen, I am sure she wants to see Von and Merle as much as you do. Why not take her with you, Dryden and I can watch over things until you both return?"

Both Allen and Millerna turned to see who it was, being surprised to see Eries and her husband Dryden standing in the doorway.

"Eries!!!!" Millerna exclaimed happily and ran to give her sister a warm hug, "when did you and Dryden get back from your honeymoon, did you both have a good time? I missed you so much, the palace hasn't been the same without you."

The newlyweds laughed and Eries gave her little sister a hug as well.

"Calm down Millerna," Dryden replied with a smile for his former betrothed/now sister-in-law, "we'll answer your questions in due time and not all at once."

Allen dismissed the guards and lead everyone over to some chairs to sit down, the conversation not picking up again until they gotten comfortable.

"Well, where to begin?" Dryden mused thoughtfully.

"We had beautiful weather for most of the trip, some roughness came when we were on the way back but that had been expected. Although we combined our honeymoon with another trading expedition, we had a good time in the process." Eries spoke up for her husband.

"Yes, it was fun! I was able to replace everything I had sold to pay for Escaflowne's repairs and Van's healing, plus pick up a great deal more interesting items. We also stopped at a safe place to release the mermaid I keep from my last trip, I didn't include her in the sale of everything to the Ispano. Van is a friend and friends matter a great deal to me, no matter what the excuse or reason." Dryden told them wryly.

"We found little souvenirs for everyone, including Hitomi. We can wait and give it to her the next time she comes to Gaea or you can take it with you tomorrow when you leave for Fanelia, Van can send it in the next shipment of stuff that is ready to be sent to her via the transporter Folken created before he died." Eries explained.

"We got back just a little over an hour ago, actually 2 - 3 hours ago. Once our ship had docked and I gave the crew instructions on what to do with the cargo, we gathered up our belongings and came straight here. Arriving in time to hear most of what the two of you were talking about, so what else did we miss while away?" Dryden finished the explanation.

Allen and Millerna took turns filling them in on what has been happening while they had been gone, Dryden and Eries listened silently until they were done.

"Hmmm, I can see why you are so worried Allen and you're right. Van and the others need to be told so preparations can be made in case another war is looming on the horizon. While I have never personally met Lord Dilandau or even seen him before, I have heard of him and his Dragonslayers. As well as seen what kind of destruction he leaves behind after he is done, Gaea doesn't need that sort of thing happening again." Dryden thought out loud.

Eries continued, already making plans for their departure. "The two of you should leave as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow morning at the earliest. I will help Millerna get ready and Dryden can do what he can to help Allen out, you also need to bear in mind that Celena may or may not be in any danger at all. There is a very good chance that Dilandau may not have taken control again, returning to cause more trouble. If he has returned, then he won't be coming for Asturia right away. Dilandau will be aiming everything he has at Von, once he has taken care of Von and Fanelia then he will probably be coming for Asturia."

"Dryden and I also have something to discuss with you both, because of the strained relationship between Meiden and Dryden. Becoming more so since his involvement in the war and the side he took, Dryden has decided that it would be better if he left Palas and maybe even Asturia altogether. Although right at this moment, we just want to get out of Palas. While you are gone, Dryden will be selling his properties and settling other business affairs. This isn't a big surprise because he had already discussed it with me before asking me to marry him, we talked about it in great length and finally decided that it was the best thing to do."

"It will take some time to get everything done as Dryden isn't in any hurry to complete the arrangements. We want to be around in case the two of you need us for something, especially now that there is a chance that Ziabach may start causing trouble again."

Allen and Millerna stared at them in stunned shock then both started talking at the same time, trying to be heard over the other.

"What! Are you serious Dryden, where will you and Eries go? Why do you have to move, surely things can't be that bad between the two of you?" Millerna asked anxiously.

Allen had nodded to show he understood, a thoughtful look on his face. "I was wondering when it might come to this, the two of you never did get along very well. So, have you decided where you will go after getting done here in Palas? I hope the two of you will come often for visits, it wouldn't be right for either of you to become literal strangers."

Dryden smiled wryly, leaning back in his chair to stretch his arms high over his head. "No, not really. I thought we would do some more traveling first, checking out the real estate before making a decision. If we can't find anything that suits our needs here in Asturia, then we will focus our attention on Fanelia and Freid. Those are the countries that we agreed on, any further away and the distance would be too great to travel for visits. We both want to stay in touch so I hope Asturia, Freid and Fanelia will have what we need."

"Eries and I aren't in any hurry to move either, we want to take our time and stay around to help out as much as possible. The wellbeing of Asturia and the peace between all the other countries comes first, we definitely don't need another bloody war so soon after the last one!"

Everyone agreed with him on that and with all the decisions made, they decided to head off to bed. Needing as much rest as possible before the big day tomorrow, nor did it take very long for everyone in the palace to settle down for the night.

~*~

~Elsewhere on Gaea~

The merchant walked slowly down the hall, carefully keeping his balance against the turbulence his ship was going through. It didn't take very long to reach his destination and he knocked sharply on the hard wooden door, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes, who is it?!" A slightly feminine voice called out.

"It's Martin, Lady Celena. Will you be joining us for the evening meal? We are having several excellent dishes tonight, the cook has outdone himself this time. We are also not much farther from our destination, arriving sometime tomorrow or the day after if this weather keeps up." The man answered.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not very hungry tonight for some reason, thank you for the invite and please extend my apologies to the cook. I may be able to eat something later on, check back with me then. Thank you for the update on our trip, I look forward to arriving at our destination." Lady Celena replied.

"If that is what you want milady, sorry that you won't be joining us tonight. I hope you will be feeling better tomorrow, let me know if you need anything else." Martin sighed and turned to head back the way he came. On the other side of the door, the room was nearly dark with only a few lanterns light to break it up. The light given off by them reflected back into a tall full-length mirror, revealing a slender but shadowy figure. The most striking features about the person was the short silvery blonde hair and a scar blazing out definitely on the right side of the face, nothing else.

Suddenly a gloved hand appeared in the image and a soft masculine voice broke the thickening silence, the fingers began to gently rub the scar repeatedly. "It won't be much longer now Van, soon we shall see how well you survive fire's loving touch. This time you won't have your precious vision-seeing girlfriend or Asturia's shining knight to come to your rescue, we shall finish what was started when you marked my face."

The voice gave way to low chuckles which quickly grew into full blown laughter, giving the listener an idea that the person was very amused about something or someone.

All throughout the laughter, three words could be heard repeatedly in a chanting voice **"Burnnnn….Burnnnnnn…..**(Laughter)**……….Burn, Von Burn!" **(more laughter)** "Burnnnnn….Vonnnnnn…….Burnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!"**


End file.
